watch_dogs_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch Dogs Fanon Wiki:Policy
All wikis have a policy that ALL users must follow. This policy MUST be read by all users to edit on this wiki. Users that do not follow this policy will be warned or blocked from editing. 'Image Policy' *Image names must be descriptive. For example, if the image is a fan-made box-art, a good name would be "WatchDogsGame-BoxArt" or something along those lines. An unacceptable name would be "WDGBA boxart" or any other nonsense title of that sort. Images that fail to follow this policy will be deleted. *Images must be above 100px. Any images smaller than this will be deleted. *Unnecessary images or images that do not relate to Watch Dogs, or the content of the article it was uploaded for, will be deleted. Blurry images will also be deleted. *Images that are uploaded but not posted anywhere on the wiki will be deleted. *Inappropriate or pornographic images posted will immediately be deleted and the user who uploaded it will face a permanent block, no questions asked. 'Watch Dogs Sequel Policy' *This is one of the most important policies that apply to fanon wikis. No user has the right to create a Watch Dogs 3, ''Watch Dogs 4, etc. page, because '''only Ubisoft has the right to create direct sequels.' Any pages that violate this policy will immedately be deleted and the user who created it will receive a warning. If the user repeats these actions, they will face a 2 week block. 'Article content' *All articles created must relate to Watch Dogs in some way. Some pages that are allowed include fan-made Watch Dogs games (see Watch Dogs sequel policy above), fan-made characters, places, or events. *Articles may not alter the current canon in any way, unless it takes place in a separate universe, sort of like how the GTA series is split into multiple universes. However, this is not recommended. *Articles must have proper grammar. No ch4t5p34K, L33T, txtspeak, shortened wording (such as "u", "thnx", and "lolz") are permitted in articles. Keep in mind that this language is allowed on talk pages (see Talk Page Policy below), but to a minimal extent. *'Articles must have at least one category. Articles that don't have any categories will be deleted.' *Articles must be written in the proper tense. *All articles must be written in ENGLISH. Non-English articles count as spam (see Spam Policy below) and will immediately be deleted. 'Claiming Pages Policy' *'Users can claim pages as their own, by adding the template to the top of the page.' *With this on their page, no other user can edit that page without the user's permission. If they do, they will automatically be blocked for 3 months, no questions asked. 'Talk Page Policy' *This wiki has talk pages, so users can leave messages on other users' walls for quick and easy responses. Poor grammar is not allowed, but slang words are to an extent (such as lol, xoxo, etc.) *All talk pages must contain approproate language (see Misconduct Policy below). *No user can remove messages from other users' walls, or even their own wall. *All users MUST start their messages with a topic name by using Topic Name . The name must be descriptive of the message content or else the name will be changed or the message will be deleted. *All users MUST sign their messages with ~~~~ at the end of their messages. Failure to do so will result in the user being warned and possibly blocked if these actions are repeated. 'Civility Policies' 'Vandalism' *Vandalism is NOT tolerated on this wiki. This includes adding information to other users' pages without their permission, removing content from pages, and adding inappropriate content to the wiki. Punishments can vary between 1 week to infinite blocks, depending on the vandalism. 'Spam' *Spam is a form of vandalism that is also not tolerated here. Spam includes reposting information, creating duplicate articles, duplicating content, adding unnecessary content, adding articles/content that is not in English, and adding nonsense/unnecessary images. *Spam can result in blocks ranging from 1 week to infinity. *'Advertising' is spam which includes advertising other websites or wikis. Advertising is NOT allowed on this wiki, unless a user is adding a link to their own wiki, as this is in good faith. The minimum punishment for bad-faith advertising is a 1 year block, no warning required. 'Misconduct' *Misconduct involves treating other users unfairly, accusing them of things they did not do, edit warring, sockpuppeting, swearing, harassing, poor grammar, spam, and even vandalism. The punishment for misconduct could range from a 1 week block to an infinite block. 'Sockpuppetry and Meatpuppetry' *'Sockpuppetry' is the act of a user creating a second account without wiki permission. If a user wishes to create a second account for whatever reason, they MUST ask ALL Watch Dogs Fanon Wiki staff first. Not just one admin, the ENTIRE staff. *If one admin says no, permission will NOT be granted, for ANY reason. *If a sockpuppet account is detected, both accounts will immediately receive an infinite block, no questions asked. *'Meatpuppetry' is soliciting other people to come to the wiki in order to influence the editorial process in a topic or discussion. A "meat puppet" is another editor that has been solicited to sway consensus. *If a meatpuppet account is detected, both accounts will receive a 1 year block. 'Having Fun Policy' *Last of all, this is a wiki, where users are encouraged to put what they want onto pages, provided it is Watch Dogs fanon and does not go against any of the policies shown. So, please have fun here, work together, and be nice. Or else :) Category:Policy